The invention relates to a plug connection device comprising a plug which has contacts, and comprising mating contacts arranged on a substrate, wherein the contacts are provided for making electrical contact with the mating contacts.
Plug connection devices of the kind mentioned in the introduction are disclosed in the prior art. They are used for making electrical contact with printed circuit boards, for example, in particular in the form of a direct plug connection. By way of example, a printed circuit board comprising a substrate which has at least two different electronic assemblies is described in DE 39 25 648 A1. These are connected by means of conductors to contacts of a connector strip arranged on a perimeter of the printed circuit board. This connector strip is used to receive a plug. In this case, the plug contains the contacts and the connector strip contains the mating contacts. A single cable or a cable loom can be connected to the plug, for example. The cable or the cable loom respectively is electrically connected to the contacts, so that the electrical connection between printed circuit board and cable or cable loom respectively is made when the plug is plugged into the connector strip. On the other hand, with direct plug connection, it is provided that the plug is plugged onto the substrate, with the mating contacts being arranged immediately on the substrate.
It is frequently desirable to be able to arrange as many elements as possible on the substrate in order to achieve the greatest possible functional density. However, space on the substrate is restricted due to the connector strip and the plug.